Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to heating system and device for aromatherapy which release organic residue from essential oils, extracts and plant based material upon application of heat without combustion.
Related Art
Vaporizer for plant based materials and essential oils and exist. Vaporizers which allow a fluid gas containing the vapor and other residues to follow a fluid pathway from source of vapor to user inhalation exist. Cannabis and other botanicals have been known in the art to be vaporized or burned to release organic material in the form of inhalable material. Vaporizing at correct temperatures can boil off the oils for inhalation without combusting the plant material.
Vaporizer for plant based materials and essential oils and exist. Vaporizers allow aromatherapy or inhalation. Vaporizers which allow inhalation from a fluid pathway whereby gas containing the vapor without combustion by products through a fluid pathway from source of vapor to exists. Herbs and botanicals have been known in the art to be vaporized or burned to release organic material in the form of inhalable material.
Lavender vaporizes at 260° F. Tobacco vaporizes between 257° F. to 302° F.; Green tea vaporizes between about 175° C. to 185° C.; Valerian vaporizes at about 235° C.; Chamomile used to aid in the relief of anxiety vaporizes at about 380° F.; Peppermint vaporizes at about 255° F. Peppermint is also known to ease symptoms of allergies and asthma, in addition to alleviating some of the side effects that come along with the common cold or a sinus infection. Cannabis, has a range at which it can be heated to release different cannabinoids as vapor without burning the organic material. From below 200 F to about 430 F.
Cannabis sativa contains over 421 different chemical compounds, including over 60 cannabinoids. Cannabinoid plant chemistry is far more complex than that of pure THC, and different effects may be expected due to the presence of additional cannabinoids and other chemicals. Eighteen different classes of chemicals, including nitrogenous compounds, amino acids, hydrocarbons, carbohydrates, terpenes, and simple and fatty acids, contribute to the known pharmacological properties of cannabis.
Heating a chamber loaded with organic material may, in some instances, overheat at least portions thereof and therefore combust, overheat or otherwise release unwanted items which may include carcinogens and chemicals into the vapor.
It is therefore a desideratum to have a device, method and or system wherein such heating is better managed.
Heating a chamber containing with organic material may, in some instances, overheat at least portions thereof and therefore combust, overheat or otherwise release unwanted items which may include carcinogens and chemicals into the vapor.
Heating a large volume of material, to achieve vaporization temperature in under 2 minutes, for approximately 3 cm3 in a small portable device would eliminate the need to refill said material as often.
It is therefore a desideratum to have a device, method and or system wherein such heating is achieved in a small portable package.